1. Field of the Invention
A portable display device for displaying educational material or student's work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Primary and secondary schools require or conduct various science fairs and the like. Typically, studens use flexible poster board to prepare the displays associated with these science fairs. It is often necessary to affix such flexible poster board to a wood or other rigid backing to provide strength and durability to the entire display. Not only is the assembly and construction of these displays difficult but the transportation of such display is generally awkward and cumbersome.
Examples of foldable or collapsible easles or stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,620; U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,194; U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,280; U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,734 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,669.
Numerous foldable or collapsible blackboards have also been developed. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 210,044; U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,723; U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,538; U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,230 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,355.
In addition various foldable picture frames, greeting cards or letters and writing pads have been created. Examples of these efforts are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,176; U.S. Pat. No. 1,757,287; U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,645; U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,902; U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,277 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,241.
Unfortunately these prior art examples do not combine a sturdy, durable structure with ease of transport and storage necessary for use as in the instant invention.